


Worth It

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, First Kiss, mulder is a big baby, scully is a medical doctor, shameless fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Mulder doesn't like needles, but he likes Scully.





	Worth It

“Ouch, Scully!” Mulder moves away from her and the big, fat needle in her hand. It’s not that she wants to do this.

“Just hold still, Mulder,” she says, sighing. He is worse than a child.

“So you can kill me?”

“I’m trying to save you from possible disease, not kill you. I’m a medical doctor,” she reminds him, moving closer to him. He moves backwards, slowly. He is no longer wearing his shirt, Scully having decided that it would be easier to give him his tetanus shot if his shoulder was free. She needed to check his various wounds anyway. He refused to let any other nurse touch him so Scully offered to do it instead. If she’d known he’d be like this, she would have handed him over to the nurses after all.

“A doctor for dead people,” he mumbles and suddenly Scully thinks that maybe she wants to hurt him just a little bit.

“Can you just hold still? Contrary to what you believe, I want to help you.”

“I know,” he sighs and sits back down. Scully touches his shoulder and marvels at how soft and warm it is. “Scully?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you stroking my shoulder?” She stops immediately.

“To increase blood flow,” she lies, takes a disinfecting sheet and rubs it over his skin.

“Now don’t look and Mulder, don’t move.” Scully quickly rams the needle into his shoulder. He winces, but remains still. Just like she told him. Glancing at him, she sees his eyes squeezed shut. He hates needles, even if it’s just a harmless tetanus shot.

“It’s done, Mulder,” she whispers a moment later. He doesn’t open his eyes.

“Are you sure? It still stings.”

“I’m sure.” Without thinking too much about it, she leans forward and kisses his cheek softly.

“My whole body hurts, Scully.” Mulder half opens one eye to gauge her reaction. He’s grinning. If only she didn’t love him so much. But she does. She is not going to tell him today, though. Instead she kisses him again, closer to his mouth.

“Better?” She asks, wiping away the tiniest hint of her lipstick on his skin. It’s merely an excuse to keep touching him.

“I got hurt pretty badly, Scully,” he pouts, his eyes still closed. She’s mirroring his smile, but of course he doesn’t see. His eyes are always closed or turned away when they shouldn’t be. Scully puts her hand on his shoulder, gently pats it.

“You did well, Mulder. If only you could work on getting hurt less.” She doesn’t leave him any chance to answer; what would he say anyway? Her lips meet his in a soft, promising kiss. His lips taste sweet and warm and so right.

“But look what I get out of it,” he mumbles against her lips when she lets go. “It’s worth it." If only she could object.


End file.
